kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Aqualung
is the 159 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis As four of the Jupiter sisters, Diana, Mars, Vulcan and Minerva, called out to their hydrolyzed sister Apollo through a chant, their wings suddenly expanded several times larger than their original size, showing the large amount of energy they were using. Diana was concerned that Vintage will be able to track this large output of energy, but Vulcan replied that they will only be doing it for a few seconds. If Apollo's condition did not change after those few seconds, the goddesses will stop immediately. Kanon's hydrolyzed body started to respond, and Keima put his hand to her cheek, calling her name. Suddenly though, his hand starts to hydrolyze and water rises from underneath. Keima yells to Elsie for help but she doesn't seem to hear him. Then the water engulfs him and he sinks. From the water, he fell into a world unknown to him. He lands on some kind of a rooftop which is part of a floating tower. Keima can see that there are other floating objects, mostly bells, and down on the ground, a large sea-side city. Suddenly, the bells chimed, hurting his ears. He wondered where he was, only to be answered by Apollo, who appeared from behind. Apollo said that it is a divination world created by her. Holding a stem of some kind of plant, Apollo approached and greeted Keima. She told him that she can hear her sisters voices, which made her glad that they are alright. But she wanted Keima to tell the other goddesses that she can't come back, as she was busy praying. Keima wondered what Apollo meant by "praying", to which she points at the city, which she revealed was a substitute of Maijima city used for her divination. Out of the city arised the same black miasma casted by Vintage members. Apollo told Keima that the current display of the city was a hint to the "future", which means the town will face misfortune soon. Using the bells, Apollo was trying her best in order to purify the city. Keima asked if it will make this misfortune disappear, but she said it is impossible because she is just a medium, capable of moving the flow a little bit. She does noticed though that the Weiss powers are growing while the goddesses remained powerless. She said that even a little bit of luck will be like gold to the current situation. Keima retorts that such things are not necessary. Only needing to select the correct choices, there is no difference between the real and the game world. He finally stated "All I think about is the best ending!!". A familiar voices said to him that she believes in Keima, and when he looked back, instead of Apollo was Kanon. She talked about how she was saved because of Keima and she believed that he can manage the situation. Along with Apollo, she will pray. Kanon returned to Apollo, where Apollo finally understands how important Keima truly is. For her last words, she informed Keima that she only has 3 days left to pray, and after that, she can't do any more. Keima questioned what she, Apollo, meant by 3 days, but he wakes up. Around him, the goddesses were unsuccessful in contacting Apollo. Keima noticed that his cold was gone, while a leaf from the plant Apollo was holding lies in his hand... Trivia *This chapter's title references " ", a song by . References Category:Summary